


'til i see you

by azrazelea



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azrazelea/pseuds/azrazelea
Summary: Jisoo isn't built for solo trips, she misses talking using Korean, heck she misses talking, and for her, it's not fun sight-seeing alone. She's in Spain, for god's sake, and she doesn't even enjoy it.  She shouldn't take her friends' challenge for going to a trip by herself, but then again, Jisoo also isn't built for backing down (and now she learns her lesson... or not).
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)
Kudos: 29





	'til i see you

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on asianfanfics under nicorobin

"Fuck!"

After more than 48 hours of glaring at alphabets on boards, pamphlets, and maps, trying to decide which one is English among German, Spanish, and other language, wishing she takes English lessons more seriously while she searches for information in Korean only to gives up and opens Google Translate, it takes a moment to register that, _ah_ , Jisoo knows that word without needing a dictionary. 

That's why the ' _I'm_ s _orry'_ dies down in her throat, instead she looks at the man she just bumped into, causing him to lost his balance and dropped his camera. He's crouching, checking at the camera for any malfunction, and Jisoo can only see the top of his head - he has sandy colored hair, and he wears denim jacket over a white hoodie. He doesn't seem to notice that Jisoo's still there.

She bites her lips and takes her chance. "Are you... Korean?" she asks. 

Her question - or perhaps it's her language, after all, you suddenly miss your mother-tongue when you don't hear it from the people talking around you and become hyper-sensitive and excited when you hear it - takes his attention, as he stops moving and glances up. Though his hair color isn't, his face in unmistakably Korean, and-- _Oh._ Jisoo knows him, isn't she?

"Yeah...," his anger seems to dissipated, there's no longer fire in the way he speaks unlike the curse he lets out earlier. His voice is deeper now without the rage, and he picks up his camera as he stands up, looking at Jisoo curiously. "You too?" 

Jisoo nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. Is-- is your camera okay? It's not... broken, right?" Jisoo may not know about cameras but it looks expensive, and if she must pay for any damage now, she can kiss the rest of her Europe trip goodbye and just jumps into the next flight back home.

Unexpectedly, the man raises his camera and snaps a picture of her. Then he looks down to check the result. "... It's fine. Just a little scratch." His index finger rubs over a spot on the corner, probably the place where it's scratched. 

Jisoo feels sorry for him, but now that she doesn't have to worry about her planned trip, another thing plagues her mind. "We've met before, right? I feel like I know you from somewhere... Or I'm wrong?" 

The man looks up at her again, frowning a little, and Jisoo notices more about him - his uneven eyelids, his thick lower lips, his piercing gaze, or, simply, how good-looking he is - before he looks back down to his camera, staring at Jisoo's blank expression at the screen. He seems to recognize her from there. "... Hmm. Im Nayeon's party?" 

Jisoo takes a careful sip of her hot cappuccino, ruining the microfoam pattern of a tulip on top of it. While doing so, she's taking secretive glances at her companion's iced macchiato. The weather's great, it's in the middle of Winter in Barcelona and it's only 16°C, but Jisoo's the type who drinks hot beverages and she always wonders what's going on in the head of people who drink cold beverages in Winter.

Her lunch date, the man from before, _Kim Taehyung,_ has taken off his denim jacket, stirring his iced macchiato while looking out of the window. His nose slope is nothing but perfect, and he looks like a statue when he stays still like that. Jisoo frowns to herself after her questionable thought.

It was her best friend Nayeon's birthday party last year, she remembers Nayeon in a little black dress, tipsy and red cheeks with high-pitched giggles, clinging to her new boyfriend who Jisoo met for the first time that night. Then another man showed up, Nayeon's boyfriend introduced him as, ' _This is my cousin, Taehyung,'_ and the reason he left impression on Jisoo was because he carried his camera instead of a glass of cocktail; apparently, he's an unofficial photographer of the night.

After they re-introduced themselves once again, Jisoo immediately asked him if he wants to have lunch with her. To be honest, she's not built for solo trips, she misses talking using Korean, heck she misses _talking_ , and for her, it's not fun sight-seeing alone. She's in Spain, for god's sake, and she doesn't even enjoy it. She shouldn't take her friends' challenge for going to a trip by herself, but then again, Jisoo also isn't built for backing down (and now she learns her lesson... _or not_ ). 

Thankfully, Taehyung didn't refuse, only shrugging carelessly and said, "Sure, why not?" 

"So... are you here for vacation? Or a job?" Jisoo starts the conversation, seeing that Taehyung isn't going to.

He glances at her, giving her a look she can't quite decipher, a ghost of smile playing on his lips. "Vacation... I guess you can say that."

That's an odd answer, but Jisoo doesn't want to prod. "Oh... How long you have you been in Barcelona? Where are you going next?" 

Taehyung gives her a rather long stare that it makes Jisoo nervous for some reason. Finally he stops staring, pushing his hair back, exhaling. "It's been three days, and actually, I don't know. I don't have a plan. ... Well, I did, but it kind of naturally fall apart when your girlfriend broke up with you 3 days before your supposed to be _romantic_ _vacation_." 

Jisoo's mouth makes a small 'o' after Taehyun's sudden TMI. When Taehyun's eyes fall back on her, she quickly closes her mouth and clears her throat, reaching for her cup and brings it to her lips. "Ah... I see...," she smiles awkwardly from the rim of her cup before sipping it, looking away.

Taehyung chuckles to himself, leaning back at his seat.

Thankfully their order of seafood paella comes by then, saving Jisoo from more awkward moments. She's practically drooling at the dish, and she's ready to dig in but stops when she sees Taehyung reaches for his camera. 

"Sorry," Taehyung mutters between taking pictures of the dishes on their table. He takes several pictures and inspects them before he looks up at Jisoo. "Want me to take a picture of you?" 

"O-oh, yes!" Jisoo quickly puts down her spoon and gives Taehyung her phone. "Please. I'm sick of taking selca or asking people to take my photos." 

Taehyung gives her a small smile, playing around with the setting on her phone and trying different angles before he takes her picture. He tells her to lift her chin a little and tilts her head. When he's done, he gives Jisoo's phone back to her.

"Thank you." She checks the photos, and wow, she looks prettier in them, her face looks slimmer, the paella looks colorful against the white tablecloth and her mint-colored cardigan, and the lighting is also perfect. They're profile-picture worthy. "Wahh... you're good, Taehyung. Ah, do you want me to take your picture too?" 

He shakes his head. "No, thanks. I prefer taking photos." 

They continue to eat while making small talks in neutral areas: age, occupation, family, hobbies. Jisoo tries to steer away from relationship-related topics, and Taehyung doesn't give her the somber look anymore. 

They're halfway through their dessert - Jisoo orders flan while Taehyung, surprise surprise, chooses vanilla ice cream - when Jisoo blurts out the question. "Do you want to go to Rome with me?" 

Add _impulsive_ and _not-thinking-enough-before-speaking_ on _How To Make Kim Jisoo_ 's list of ingredients.

Two days after their lunch, Jisoo finds herself with Taehyung in front of the Colosseum. He had buy the same ticket with her to go to Rome, and after putting their luggage in the hotel, they take a short 10-minutes walk to the Colosseum. Even from afar they can already see the huge structure, and if before Jisoo tries hard to suppress her excitement, up close she can no longer do that. Even Taehyung looks more lively, eyes showing enthusiasm as they look up to the whole structure. 

" _Now_ it really feels like we're overseas," Jisoo says. Only after she says it out loud she realizes how silly she sounds, but Taehyung only glances at her and nods with a small smile. "But it feels weird... I always thought places like these are... in a different world. But it's right in the city, next to the road. Can you imagine go to work and see such an amazing building every day?"

"Probably like us with Gyeongbokgung Palace," Taehyung says. "Hey, can I go around? I want to take some pictures. We'll meet back here in...," he checks his watch, "... 20 minutes?" 

He dashes away as soon as Jisoo agrees. 

They can't go inside the Colosseum, so Jisoo strolls around, taking photos with her phone and enjoying herself. It's a little bit colder than Barcelona but the sun is shining bright, boosting her mood. There are a lot of tourists - she can't really differentiate the Westerners, but she spots some Korean families who smile at her when they notice each other. She finds a place to sit and looks up to the Colosseum, admiring it. It's obvious from the brick and the colour, which part is the original structure, which part is the newly renovated. There's some ruins next to the area, and after some browsing Jisoo finds out it's Palantine Hills.

She's playing with her phone - looking up facts about Colosseum and Palantine Hills, making stories for her Instagram - when Taehyung comes back, half-running to her.   


"Sorry, sorry," he says, almost panting. "I lost track of time--Did you wait long?"

Jisoo blinks at him, too taken aback with his sudden appearance and his genuine apology. She doesn't even check the time. "No," she finally says, "No, not at all. It's fine. Are you done? Do you still want to go around?" 

Taehyung seems to hesitate before answering, "Do you think we can stay here... until sunset?"

"Sure!" Jisoo isn't sure what kind of answer Taehyung expects from her, but he seems surprised with it. "Umm... Did I say something wrong?" 

Taehyung still stares at her, in daze. "Oh. Nothing. It's just... Never mind." 

"Hey," Jisoo gently nudges his sneakers with her boots. "Don't do that, you're making me curious. Tell me."

Taehyung is smiling, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes - his smile looks melancholic, like he's no really here and he's not really smiling. "My ex-girlfriend. She doesn't like it when I keep on taking pictures and, sort of forget her."

"Oh...," Jisoo frowns. "Well. It's not intentional, isn't it? I mean, look at this place! Of course you'll want to take as much pictures as you can. Who knows when we'll be here again? And you don't forget me," Jisoo smiles at him. "But, since we'll be here for a while, do you mind taking my pictures with your camera?"

When the night comes, so does the awkwardness. Jisoo is thankful the pajamas she packed is decent and covers enough, or else this is going to be even more awkward. Taehyung has changed his clothes too into a simple white long-sleeved tee and striped pants, and he's drying his hair with a towel, glancing at Jisoo who's brushing her hair on the other side of the bed.

"Should I turn off the lights?" Taehyung is the one who breaks the silence.

"Oh? Oh... yes, please." 

Taehyung goes to turn off the lights and turn on the table lamp. However, according to Jisoo's mind, it does nothing to reduce her nervousness, if anything, the dimness in the room just makes the situation... more romantic. Horrified with her ownwild mind, Jisoo quickly puts down her comb by the bedside table and tucks herself under the blanket. She stares at the ceiling as Taehyung slips under the same blanket.

When she chose the hotel, she thought it would be more comfortable to sleep on a double bed. And since she chose the cheapest offer with restricted policy, they can't change the room when Taehyung decides to accept her offer and go with her. 

"... Are you sure this is okay? I can sleep on the floor, or, I'll just open another room," since he speaks quietly, Taehyung's voice is actually even _deeper_ and-- Ugh, Jisoo hates her own thoughts.

"No, no, don't do that, it's fine," she quickly says. "We can save money. Like I said, I'm sick of traveling alone. Thanks for taking great photos of me." 

Taehyung snorts from her side, and Jisoo peeks at him. He's staring at the ceiling too with his hands crossed under his head, a small smile on his lips. She feels... somewhat glad that he doesn't look so sad anymore. 

"I should be the one thanking you, for waiting for me. Sucks that I don't get the sunset," he sighs. The sun was covered by the clouds so he couldn't take a shot at the sunset. 

"We can go back tomorrow." 

"Naah... We'll have a long day tomorrow, right?" 

Back at their lunch, Jisoo has shown him her itinerary when she offered him to spend their Europe trip together. Taehyung didn't have any objection, he just read it quietly and said, _okay_. Then he booked the tickets, and-- here they are. 

"Can I... Can I ask you something? Personal?" 

Taehyung still stares at the ceiling as if there's a movie's playing there. "... yeah. Shoot." 

"Why do you choose to go to Europe? To Spain?" 

Taehyung doesn't immediately answer that Jisoo has to glance at him to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep. "... It was my ex's idea. She's a huge fan of FC Barcelona and she wants to see their stadium, buys official merch, watches their match... That's why she chose Barcelona. The rest doesn't really matter." Taehyung lets out a long exhale. "... Actually, even before... You can say that we've lost the spark. But maybe it's normal, since we've been together for so long, maybe it's just a moment of boredom. That's why we decide to take a break, take a vacation together. Don't know why she changes her mind. ... I guess she doesn't love FC Barcelona that much."

It doesn't feel like Taehyung's talking about FC Barcelona in his last sentence. Jisoo pretends she doesn't notice dan continues asking, "So... why you're still going? To Barcelona. I mean, you can go anywhere, if Barcelona is her choice."

She can see Taehyung scrunches up his nose before answering. "Cause I already pay for it. And I want to spite her. I followed her Barcelona dream plan and I posted it on my Instagram." He laughs, and the voice of it makes Jisoo chuckles too. "That's why, I don't plan for the rest of the trip. So really. I should thank you. Thanks for inviting me, Jisoo." 

Taehyung turns to Jisoo and meets her eyes. He has a genuine smile now, no longer clouded by sadness.

Jisoo feels something tugs at her heart.

As soon as Jisoo sees Fontana di Trevi, she knows it will be her favorite place in the world. 

"You haven't see the whole world, Jisoo," Taehyung reminds her with a grin, but she doesn't care, tugging at Taehyung's jacket's sleeves repeatedly, "Taehyung, Taehyung, quick, let's take a picture--" 

Like the Colosseum, Fontana di Trevi doesn't exist in another world, it's hidden among other buildings, and to reach it they have to go through small, intricate alleys. But as soon as they reach it, they are greeted by the majestic fountain, almost 30m in high and 50m in wide with magnificent statues and pillars. The water is crystal clear, showing countless coins the visitors throw at it. Despite the season, it's packed with tourists, sitting around on the steps and enjoying the view.

"Wanna try throw a coin?" Taehyung offers Jisoo after he finishes his mint-chocolate gelato. There's a small shop near the fountain, and while Jisoo buys hot chocolate, of course Taehyung has to have gelato. 

"Yup! They say if you wish to return here, you have to throw one Euro," Jisoo says, giving her paper cup to Taehyung to hold while she rummages through her wallet for a coin. "They say you can wish for your love too, like, you'll meet your mate soon. But, you have to throw more than one Euro." 

"Really? How much?" Taehyung secretly takes a sip of Jisoo's hot chocolate. 

"Ugh, I don't know. Three Euros? Five?" Jisoo finally finds a 1€ coin and she fishes it out from her wallet. When Taehyung returns her paper cup, she narrows her eyes because the content seems to decrease _a lot_. Taehyung looks away, shrugging.

"Huh, too expensive. Let's stick with one Euro."

"Why? You don't want to meet your love? Maybe you'll meet her in our trip. You can get a foreigner girlfriend."

Unexpectedly, Taehyung laughs at that. He shakes his head, amused. "Maybe you're right. ... But maybe I already meet her." He glances at Jisoo and winks at her playfully, laughing again. Jisoo rolls her eyes as a return.

She knows that Taehyung is only joking - still she can't stop the bubbling feeling inside her. 

Madrid, Barcelona, Rome, Vatican City, Venice; Paris is the last stop in Jisoo's short Europe Trip, and she's so excited at the mere thought of visiting the City of Love.

But-- Not only she gets upset and disappointed pretty fast upon her arrival - the subway was rather smelly and dirty, it's fully packed and she had to jostle against the crowd, some foreigners who sold handmade bracelets scammed her, _and_ she almost got robbed if it's not for Taehyung who slapped the thief's hand away from her bag - she also comes down with a fever.

"Today we're supposed to be in Disneyland," Jisoo hears herself whining from her place on the bed. "Happiest place on earth." She sighs. "I'm sorry, Taehyung. You can go-- by yourself. Send my love to Minnie. And-- buy me. Stuff. Snowball." 

She can hear Taehyung's chuckle from somewhere in the room before his face shows up on top of her. "You're pretty dramatic when you're sick, Miss. I'm not going to Disneyland by myself, so, unfortunately, I can't send your love to Minnie." He checks her temperature with the back of his hand. "Hm, I think the medicine is working. You should get some sleep now. I'll find you something to eat. Want _croissant_?" 

"That's not-- how you pronounce it, Mister. It's-- _kruh_ _saant._ " 

Taehyung throws his head back as he laughs. "Sassy even when you're burning up. Fine, I'll get that damn _kruh saant_ for you."

"But-- what about-- Disneyland?"

Taehyung ruffles her head as he gets up. "Well, I guess I just have to take you to Lotte World and make you happy there."

The burning feeling on Jisoo's cheeks must be from her fever, it's _not_ from Taehyung's smile at her before he leaves the room.

By night, Jisoo still feels under the weather but at least she's no longer feel like dying, so they decide to go to the Eiffel Tower, just to see it during the night. Despite the chilling wind, tourists flock the area that it's impossible to take a photo with no people on the background, but with Jisoo's patience and Taehyung's persistence, they get a somewhat decent picture.

"Can I upload this on my story?" Jisoo asks, showing Taehyung her phone. On the screen is a selca of the two of them, huddled next to each other, wrapped in thick scarves - Jisoo's is white, Taehyung's is red - while grinning to the camera with Eiffel as the background.

"Do I look good in it?" Taehyung only glances briefly before he's back checking the pictures on his camera. "Don't forget to tag me."

Jisoo thinks Taehyung's question is unnecessary, the guy _always_ looks good in anything, anywhere. She tags Taehyung's account and contemplates for two seconds before uploads it with no caption or sticker.

The next morning, Jisoo wakes up to a lot of notifications for DM on her Instagram, asking her who's the guy, what's their relationship, is he her new boyfriend, or, if he's single, can Jisoo introduce him to them. The thirst for Taehyung is _real_. Jisoo decides not to reply them. 

They spend the second day visiting various landmarks, from Sacré-Cœur, Louvre Museum, Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe, and Palace of Versailles. They also buy souvenirs, magnets, t-shirts, and more keychains for their backpacks - Jisoo prays she has buy everyone back home something.

For their last day, they go back to the Eiffel Tower.

It's a good thing they've reserved the tickets beforehand, because the line is quite unnerving when they arrive. It was Taehyung's idea - at first, Jisoo didn't plan to go up the tower, but apparently it's on Taehyung's list with his ex and he didn't cancel their reservation, and after re-arrange her itinerary, they can fit Taehyung's tickets to their trip - and Jisoo is glad they go through with it.

As they step inside the elevator and go up, Jisoo can barely contain her joy, her initial poor impression of the city was erased over beautiful landmarks she sees for the past days - and good food - especially at night, where the lights illuminates the city and basking it with ethereal atmosphere. She doesn't realize she's grinning until her eyes meet Taehyung's - and he smiles back at her, as if telling her that he knows what she feels, and he feels it too.

Paris, from the top of Eiffel, is simply amazing. Jisoo stares down at the carpet of white brick buildings under her, the neat road networks decorated by colourful cars, and the park surrounding Eiffel Tower. For a moment, both her and Taehyung don't say anything, just looking down at the view around them, and all of the sudden, Jisoo is flooded with emotions.

Noticing the little sniffle she makes, Taehyung turns to her with a deep frown. "Hey, Jisoo," he grabs her hand, "What's the matter? Are you alright? Are you afraid of heights?" 

"No?" Jisoo shakes her head, but she still gets teary-eyed. "No, sorry, I just-- get overwhelmed. It's that normal? I mean, I can't believe we're in Paris, and we're here, and we're... _alive_. Do you think it's possible to faint because of hyperventilation?!"

Taehyung stares at her with mouth agape for a second before he laughs, squeezing Jisoo's hand, and he still holds it when he brings his hand up to knock on Jisoo's head lightly. "Don't faint yet. I need a model for my photos. Come on, Miss _Kruh Saant._ "

It gets dark pretty quickly, Taehyung returns to Jisoo's side after he tries to get a sunset shoot. He shows the pictures he takes to Jisoo - a habit they develop, Taehyung shows his pictures one by one, Jisoo admires each of them. Taehyung finishes his little presentation and turns off his camera, "Well, now I can finally rest in peace." He's been ambitious about taking sunset shoot during their trip, and he finally success.

But instead of being happy for him, Jisoo can't stop staring at Taehyung's camera, now tucked safely inside its bag. Taehyung only puts it away when he runs out of battery or after they're done for the day, and somehow, for Jisoo, it's signaling the end of their time together.

"Jisoo?" noticing her silence, Taehyung calls out to her. 

She looks up at him and sees Taehyung stares back at her with wonder in his eyes.

In the past few days, they've been side by side all the time, from the moment they open their eyes in the morning until they say goodnight to each other and turn off the lights. Jisoo is thankful that Taehyung agrees to join her, and even more, she actually enjoys his presence. He's easy going, he respects her and her opinions, doesn't mind whenever Jisoo pays their meal as long as he gets to pay the next, and he's a great personal photographer, Jisoo thinks she has enough profile pictures for the next three years.

He opens up about his ex-girlfriend and his feelings - the bottled emotions he can't share to his friends and colleagues - and Jisoo feels accomplished every time she can make Taehyung smiles wider and wider.

And he's caring, funny, flirty... 

Catching feelings is the worst. 

"Taehyung," Jisoo swallows down. Taehyung raises his eyebrows, encourage her to continue. "Do you think I-- ... Can I cross the line tonight?" 

Taehyung doesn't immediately react - for a moment, there's a faraway look on his eyes that Jisoo almost wants to take back her question - but then he steps closer to her, closing the distance between them and he reaches for her, his fingers find hers and intertwines them together.

His eyes fall to her lips, before he bends down and kisses her. 

Taehyung's lips is cold against hers, and she wishes to make them warm, warmer, so Jisoo kisses back, holding Taehyung's hand a little tighter, pressing his lips a little harder.

She can feel his smile on her lips.

Sparks don't fly-- they stay. 

A flight attendant on board announces that the plane will take off shortly and all passengers should puts on their seat belt. Jisoo exhales quietly, leaning back on her seat as she closes her eyes, trying to be comfortable before the plane takes off.

She's going home, and _oh_ , how she misses rice and kimchi, of all the things. She thinks of her brother, who promises to pick her up when she arrives, she thinks of her friends, and how she's able to prove them wrong - Kim Jisoo _can_ travel by herself - she thinks of--

Sandy colored hair, a big pair of eyes full of wonder chasing after sunsets, denim jacket being draped over her shoulder when Jisoo said she feels cold, ice cubes clicking against the glass, camera lens capturing her smiles again and again, playful winks over annoying jokes, laughs made to steal hearts, deep voice murmuring good nights.

She thinks of a short message he sends to her right after they say goodbye this morning because Jisoo has a flight to catch - no promises, no sweet words, as he is, as they are. 

_See you when I see you, Jisoo._

_Until next time._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! drop thoughts and comments!


End file.
